U S E L E S S
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: Battle Mages have been thought to be useless, their skills unneeded. As such, they were not a widely-chosen job. How can one person change all their minds? Happy Birthday present, because I suck at material things. Enjoy. I'll put the genre at Friendship until I find out what is this meant to be.


**A/N) Happy birthday, hmm hmm. **

0000000

They said Mechanics were the strongest, dealing the most damage. They said Wild Hunters were absolutely needed for long-range defense.

What did they say about Battle Mages? They said they were useless. They said they were weak. They said they were for nothing at all.

Rain knew that, for instance. But he didn't care. For him, and him alone, Battle Mages were the planners, the shields, the helpers. And they were never in the limelight, he knew.

But he decided to choose that job anyway.

Brighton had been surprised, that he had wanted to be a Battle Mage. "You sure, young lad? If you become a Battle Mage, you might never be great and worthy."

"But I can be if I try," he replied simply. "And if I die trying, I would be glad to."

Brighton handed him his staff.

000000000

"C'mon, why add that stupid Battle Mage? He's like, no use."

"I believe that he'll be a good addition to our party," replied the party leader, casting a soft glance towards him. The offending party member huffed and turned away.

He had tried his best.

He killed the most monsters, trying to just be good enough to even show them that Battle Mages were as a worthy job to choose as the Mechanics and the Wild Hunters.

They just called him a kill-stealer.

He ignored them.

00000000

Second job. Third job. The days flew by as he pounced on each new party quest offered. Every day, he heard the same jabs towards his job.

"They're useless!"

"Don't add him!"

"He must be terrible!"

He somehow managed to live through each day. Always with his new friend by his side. He learned his name - Axil.

Fourth job.

He was getting more cheerful, with the knowledge that someday they would learn that Battle Mages were worth making.

The first Empress run.

Tornadoes spun, bringing people to death almost immediately. Bishops were held busy resurrecting people. He was the only one standing and actually fighting, not including all the warriors.

He could hear people dying around him. All his once-beginner friends, all those Mechanics and Wild Hunters dying.

He felt a thrill of satisfaction.

"Dark Tornado," he murmured. People dodged him, thinking he was the death-bringing tornado that the evil Cygnus often summoned.

Suddenly, the spell dissipated. Empress Cygnus raised a slim hand.

He could hear the people shouting behind him. He ignored them. He could hear the first words he said to Brighton.

_"If I die trying..."_

"Maybe, this will be what it takes for people to understand after all."

He watched the time Empress Cygnus took to cast the spell.

"Magic barrier," he cast, then understanding that it could only protect a number of people, he raced out of the barrier.

Right into the hands of death.

He could hear people shouting, "Bishops, into the barrier!"

But they were of no use to him now.

He somehow stayed alive until just after the run.

They understood. Understood that Battle Mages were worth making.

Because they all knew, in some small way, the single Battle Mage had saved them from dying.

He was happy.

They knew at last.

**00000000000**

**A/N) Oh my. This turned out a lot lesser than I expected.**

**Okay, so this is what the story is about:**

**There was this guy, Rain, that wanted to be a Battle Mage even though it was a class / job considered weak by the people. Throughout his job advancements, he tried to make people understand that Battle Mages weren't useless. Then at the Empress Cygnus run, he knew that almost all the people would be killed by another spell of Cygnus'. So, he cast a spell that would protect them. A bit like the Holy Shield that Bishops get. He also knew that the Shield can only hold a small number of people, and him inside would just harm people. So he ran out of the barrier.**

**He was nearly killed by Empress Cygnus, and stayed alive just long enough to see her defeated. Then he died, but he was happy. Because they could see the Battle Mages' worth at last.**

**-looks over the story-**

**Clichéd, but it'll do.**

**Enjoy this fail story I wrote for a classmate's birthday.**

**(Lol end of story spam from me. JUST LOOK AT THE CATEGORY. -laughs-)**

**By the way, if you think I act differently on the Internet while typing stories, I very well do. It's like writing stories is my own private world.**

**-DB-**

**p.s. if any of my classmates read this and review, DO NOT state my real name. On the net I'm known as Fyre or DB, thank you very much.**


End file.
